little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diaper Witch Academia
'''Diaper Witch Academia '''is a truly legendary fan manga by the legendary artist and diaper fetishist SketchMan-DL on DeviantArt. The series contains two parts and ran from March 14 to August 4, 2017 and is 69 pages long. Plot Part 1 One day, Akko Kagari is alone in her room practicing a spell, as she was forbidden from attended the party that the rest of the students were currently at. Frustrated at her lack of progress, she attempts to use the Shiny Rod's magic to assist her in casting the spell. However, something goes wrong and the Shiny Rod puts her in a diaper. The diaper cannot be removed manually or through magic. Sucy Manbavaran believes the diaper will disappear after it's completed it's purpose, so she gives Akko a magical laxative to make her defecate. Akko defecates in the diaper, but it does not disappear. Part 2 When Lotte Jansson accidentally knees Akko in the butt, she discovered the diaper can be magically cleaned by forcing the feces back into the wearer's anus. However, this process causes intense orgasmic pleasure, much to Akko's disdain and Sucy's amusement. The next day, Akko is humiliated at broom practice. The day after that, while Akko is being interrogated in the halls by Diana Cavendish, the diaper begins to balloon to obscene proportions. She quickly creates a diversion and flees before she can be caught. She returns to Lotte and Sucy, who help her clean the diaper once again with the help of a giant mushroom. She gives them a hug as thanks, but to their horror, touching someone will spread the curse to them as well. While demonstrating how to use their new diapers, Akko discovers that all diapers are magically connected. Wearers are unable to relieve themselves independently, and will involuntarily soil themselves at the will of any other witch who chooses to go at that time. The diaper cleaning and orgasm are also linked in the same way. Akko then runs through the halls of Luna Nova, spreading the diaper curse to anyone she sees. She spreads it to Diana, Hannah, and Barbara, who are horrified, as one can imagine. Lotte and Sucy accidentally spread it to Professor Ursula, who is revealed to have experienced the curse before when she was young. She also has a diaper fetish. Akko then spreads it to Amanda and tries to spread it to Constanze, but she was already wearing a diaper at the time. She then runs away from the school and drinks a laxative potion. There is great resistance, but inevitably, all the witches in Luna Nova take a massive collective dump in their diapers and orgasm when Akko shoves it back in. All the diaper turn back, but the excrement stays. Akko celebrates by herself, and returns to the school, stating "After all, I need to work hard to become a great witch!" Critical Acclaim It's initial release was met with praise, due it being released on SketchMan-Dl's own DeviantArt account to his followers who are mostly diaper fetishists as well. However, such a lengthy and high-quality project can't stay secret for long. It soon reached the rest Little Witch Academia fandom, whomst described the work as weird, disgusting, and even downright disturbing. "I'm not even proud of those drawings anyway, " stated SketchMan. Trivia * Diaper Witch Academia is the second longest fanmade LWA manga to date. Category:Manga